0x10cfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
0x10c вики
thumb|300px Wikia — это сообщество интернет-энциклопедий на разные темы. Любой пользователь может редактировать страницы на этой Вики. Просто нажмите кнопку «Править» в верхней части любой страницы! Мы будем рады, если вы дополните нашу базу данных. Посетите Вики Сообщества и задайте любой вопрос на центральном форуме. Или русское сообщество 0x10c, где вы так же можете задать вопрос на форуме. Эта Вики о игре 0x10c Русский сайт об игре 0x10c. Вы заснули в 1988 году а проснулись спустя 281трлн лет. Каждый из вас может стать участником этого приключения, помогите нам развить Русское соодбщетво стс0x10c . е: Сейчас в рботе *Множество комнат на корабле Запланированно: *Добавление "железа" к DCPU-16 *Эмулятор DCPU-16 *Обновление DCPU-16 по предложениям пользователей *Выпуск первой играбельной версии *Рендеринг Недавно завершено: *Редактор моделей *Web-сайт *Рендер комнат *Формирование визуального стиля *Физика *Окончание спецификации DCPU-16 *Реализация DCPU-16 *Поддержка GLSL *Свет и маски затенения *Виртуальный монитор *Виртуальная клавиатура Особенности игры Игра все еще на ранней стадии разработки, вот небольшой список того что планируется в игре: *Твёрдая научная фантастика Update: Нее! Я пока фокусируюсь на забавном геймплее. *Много технических разработок. *Полностью рабочая компьютерная система. *Космические бои с AI и другими игроками. *Брошенные корабли полные добычи. *Изолента! *Высадка на планеты без долгой подзагрузки локации. *Развитая система экономики. *Случайные встречи. *Добыча, торговли и грабеж. *Одиночный и многопользовательсткий режим. Новости из твиттера Разработка игры в самом разгаре, и наш форум переводит и публикует твиты разработчиков, вот малость из всех, но наиболее важные. Совсем недавно была опубликовано соотношение цены за игры: *0x10c will cost 200 space credits during pre-alpha and alpha, 300 credits during beta, and 400 credits when it's feature complete. *0х10с будет 200 кредитов за Альфа версию, 300 за выпущеную Бету версию и 400 кредитов за полный комплект игры. Напомним что это не цена, а ее соотношение. Фактически это 2:3:4. Т.е. если мы даже возьмем первую цену 100 Российских рублей, полная версия игры будет стоить 200 рублей. Не ясно одно, будет ли эта цена ежемесячной. 'Внеочередная новость, которая просто содержит скриншот и видео ролик от Нотча. Да, да! Вы не раслышали, Нотч выпустил первый видео ролик гемплея, только он мало что показывает. ''Ролик с права и скриншот ниже. thumb|left|Вид с командного мостика. Сколько бы Нотч не старался, у него все равно получается Minecraft. Он написал обэтом в своем твиттере: *I am forever cursed to keep making the same game over and over again!! But at least it's fun.. Now, space! *Я навсегда проклят продолжать делать эту игру снова и снова! Но, по крайней мере, это интересно... А теперь, космос! Печально. Хотя скорее всего Нотч веселит таким образом фанатов игры, которых за последние несколько дней появилось очень много. thumb|294px|Довольно таки реалистично отбрасываются тени. Вспоминается Метро 2033 или старый добрый С.Т.А.Л.К.Е.Р. =) Совсем недавно Нотч опубликовал фотографии света и теней, но такого он еще не выкладывал. Фонарики! *Flashlights, for spelunking and fixing broken ships! http://t.co/VWJIj4d2 *Фонари для осмотра и починки сломанных кораблей! http://t.co/VWJIj4d2 Тени довольно таки реалистично. С таким прогрессом, скоро Нотч перейдет от песочницы к ужастику. А так же, на днях Нотч завершил работу над редактором: *The good news: the level editing is surprisingly fun, and it looks with with blocky textures. The bad news: IT'S MINECRAFT AGAIN NOOOOOOOO *Хорошая новость: редактировать уровень на удивление весело, и это с кубичными текстурами. Плохая новость: ЭТО СНОВА MINECRAFT! НЕЕЕЕЕТ!! Да, да! Это та самая новость, от которой мы узнали что снова выходит Minecraft. Писимисты в печали. Оптимисты в загуле. Нотч бросил идею разработки "точной науки" в игре, но на время. Игра превыще всего. *I gave up on my ambition to do hard scifi. I can't do that in a game! I updated http://0x10c.com to reflect my failure. *Я бросил на мое стремление сделать жесткий SciFi. Я не могу сделать это в игре! Я обновилhttp://0x10c.com с учетом моего провала. Создать игру на основе всех законов физики, довольно таки сложно, но мы верим в Нотча! **** '''И это все пока здесь был и есть Тёма! Категория:Обзор